Inhalation exposure studies are generally performed using inhalant systems. In an inhalation exposure study, an animal is usually exposed to an organic or inorganic inhalant within the confined space of an inhalant chamber forming part of an inhalant system.
In the related art, an inhalant system is typically one that provides mechanisms for exposing an animal to an inhalant. The inventors named herein (“inventors”) have noticed several deficiencies and/or unmet needs associated with related-art inhalant systems, a few of which will now be set forth (other related-art deficiencies and/or unmet needs will become apparent in the detailed description below).
The inventors have discovered that related-art inhalant systems tend to provide poor reproducibility of scientific experiments. The inventors have noted that delivery of inhalants, environmental control, and monitoring in related-art inhalant systems is generally poorly controlled and/or monitored (e.g., by a human engaging in real-time manipulation of valves and motors and/or near real-time viewing and recordation of data presented on displays). Accordingly, insofar as human actions tend to be notoriously difficult to reproduce, the inventors have concluded that related-art inhalant systems tend to provide poor reproducibility. That is, precision and accuracy of inhalation experiments suffer because the users of related-art inhalant systems are neither able to exactly reproduce or actively record deviations of both intrinsic and extrinsic factors from experiment to experiment.
Insofar as inhalant systems are generally used to perform scientific experiments, it is desirable that the inhalant systems provide high reproducibility of scientific experiments so that experimental claims can be checked and validated. Unfortunately, related-art inhalant systems do not provide high reproducibility of scientific experiments. Accordingly, it is apparent that a need exists for inhalant systems that provide high reproducibility of scientific experiments, and that at present this need is going unmet in the related art.
In addition to the foregoing, the inventors have discovered that related-art inhalant systems do not incorporate near real-time measurement of respiratory function of test animals for purposes of dosimetry. That is, in general, related-art methods of inhalant dose calculation rely on physiologic trends based on historical data related to animals similar to those under test. Insofar as physiology varies from animal to animal, the inventors have recognized that it would be advantageous to have methods and systems, which provide, among other things, inhalant systems capable of determining inhalant dosage via near real-time acquisition of respiration of a test animal. Unfortunately, related-art inhalant systems are not, in general, capable of determining inhalant dosage via near real-time acquisition of respiration of a test animal. Accordingly, it is apparent that a need exists for inhalant systems capable of determining inhalant dosage via near real-time acquisition of respiration of a test animal.